Dino Quake
Dino Quake is an old school platform multiplayer game released September 13, 2011. Players control a dinosaur with the aim of knocking out all the enemies by stomping on the ground. Controls Orange Dinosaur: * Left and right arrow keys - Move * Up arrow key - Jump * Down - Move down *'Space bar' - Hit the ground to make a quake **When playing in 2 player mode, this key becomes "Enter" Green Dinosaur: *'A and D keys' - Move *'W key' - Jump *'S' - Move down *'Space bar' - Hit the ground to make a quake Levels There are 18 levels in Dino Quake, three of which involve boss fights. When players begin a level, they are given the goal of collecting all fruit left on the screen and destroying all the enemy dinosaurs using their earthquake abilities as quickly as possible. If players are too slow, a Voodoo ghost is sent to chase the dinosaurs as they continue to play. Level 1 There are five short platforms, three which are attached to walls and two which are floating in the air. Players need to knock out two green hermit crabs, which occupy two top platforms of the level. Level 2 In this level, vegetables are first introduced and in this level is the only time in which green hermit crabs appear seven at a single time. Level 3 In this level purple lizards are introduced. Level 4 In this level the enemy triceratops is introduced. Level 5 In this level egg nests are introduced. These egg nests spawn triceratops. Level 6 This level is the first boss battle in which the stegosaurus is fought. Level 7 In this level the background changes to reflect that of a rain forest. Burrowing bugs and green lizards are introduced. Level 8 In this level dandelions make their first appearance. Level 9 In this level rocks are introduced that can can be hit by a earthquake and possibly kill multiple enemies. Also blue walking dinosaurs are introduced in this level. Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Ending Hazards *'Spikes': These are scattered on the ground and touching one will cause a life to be lost. *'Egg nests': These will spawn enemies after a certain amount of time. Touching one will result in instant death. Multiple hit from earthquakes are needed to destroy this hazard. Interactive objects *'Rocks': Once hit by a earthquake these will bounce into the air and roll across platforms. Any enemies they hit will instantly be killed. *'Pickups': These are dropped by enemies and bosses. It varies in the amount of points they grant. *'Vegetables': These must be pulled out of the ground by earthquakeing next to them. Once pulled out they will either grant invincibility, more speed, enemies getting frozen in one place, the ability to make a giant quake, or the ability to have two earthquakes in the opposite way the first earthquake was made. After a certain amount of time the affects of vegetables will disappear. *'Dandelions': If the main characters touch these they screen will move in a wave like pattern and enemies and the main characters will move slower. After a certain amount of time the affect will cease. Enemies *'Triceratops': These will jump to platforms above, below, or across from them. If the see the main characters they will chase them. A single earthquake will instantly kill them. *'Burrowing bugs': These will move underneath a platform then poke their heads out of the ground. While out of the ground a single earthquake will instantly kill them. *'Voodoo ghosts': These will appear if the player has gone a certain amount of time without dying. Voodoo ghosts will chase the player and go through objects. To get rid of the voodoo ghost the player must kill all enemies or kill themselves to make the ghost disappear. *'Green hermit crabs': These are a basic enemy that will move back and fourth across platforms. Touching them will instantly kill the main characters but hitting green hermit crabs with a earthquake will kill them. *'Blue hermit crabs': These will jump to platforms above or below them as well as walk across platforms. They can be killed by a single earthquake and touching them will take a life away from the dinosaur. *'Purple lizards': Will walk back and fourth across platforms and occasionally stop and jump to platforms above or below them. One hit will instantly kill the main characters and likewise on hit from a earthquake will kill purple lizards. *'Green lizards': If they catch sight off the main characters they will instantly chase them. If they haven't seen the dinosaurs they will walk back and fourth across platforms and jump to a above or below one. Touching one will instantly kill the main characters but likewise a single earthquake can kill them. *'Yellow lizards': These will move across platforms at a much faster pace that could lead to touching them and killing the dinosaurs. Like green lizards they will chase the dinosaurs if they catch sight of them. Occasionally yellow lizards will jump onto a platform across, above, or below them. A single a earthquake will kill these creatures. *'Blue walking dinosaurs' These will walk back and fourth across platforms and sometimes jump to above, below, or across platforms. If the catch sight of the main characters they will shoot a pink slime that will pass through walls. A way to kill these creatures is to hit them with a earthquake. *'Black walking dinosaurs': These enemies will walk back and fourth across platforms at a rapid pace. Sometimes they will stop and jump to a above, below, or across platforms. If they catch sight of the main characters they will either chase them or spit pink slime at them. Either attack will instantly kill the main characters unless they avoid it. A single earthquake will destroy black walking dinosaurs. Trivia *A few things in Dino Quake seem to be based off of the arcade game, Bubble Bobble. *Oddly there are two endings for Dino Quake as if it is beat in two player mode something is added to the ending. Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Platform Games Category:Games Category:Dino Quake Category:Games released in 2011 Category:Miniclip games